moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk
All Hands on Deck! is a PvE / Medium Role Play guild on Moon Guard. We enjoy the wide variety of things World of Warcraft offers to our gaming. Our guild leadership is currently based in the UK, so many of our activities are scheduled for daytime US, usually in the mornings or early afternoons. We are very interested in enjoying game content and progressing into raiding, but also with options to share stories with others as well. We’re looking forward in building our guild groups into raids by a combination of investing time into our folks and lending them opportunities through a wide array of in game alliances. Through new friendships forged and maintained, we would like to share stories that enrapture the heart and fire the imagination. And finally, we just want good times with good people! In Game Premise Captain Charlie set his ship, The Lady Dusk, to port outside of Ratchet and took her sister ship, Mourning Glory, out to sea very suddenly under mysterious circumstances. He has left instructions for his remaining crew, under Dezera’s leadership, to hire mercenary pirates and make alliances for future ventures. From time to time, crew members of < Dusk > may receive orders from Captain Charlie. What’s known about Captain Charlie He is a goblin. It’s certain that he ranks among the goblins fairly well to be allowed to own his two private merchant vessels. It’s rumored that he’s on good terms with Trade Prince Steamwheedle, since he’s been allowed to port The Lady Dusk for so long in Ratchet. Some say he’s been spending his time pillaging in Northrend. Others suggest he returned to Undermine to sort out some scandal. It’s also rumored that he was once Stormreaver clan and is out on a venture to tame the great giant sea turtles again. Another rumor suggests that the Captain’s gotten into some trouble for dealing a little too much with the Alliance and he’s gone home to clean that up. Scheduled Playtimes Role Play Events 1st, 2nd, and 4th Wednesday of each Month – 12noon – 2pm Server Time (6pm – 8pm GMT) Guild Meetings (In Character and Out of Character) 1st and 3rd Saturday Monthly – 11am – 1pm Server Time (5pm - 6pm GMT) Planned Groups and Raids Fridays – 1pm – 5pm Server Time (7pm – 11pm GMT) Sundays – 11am – 3pm Server Time (5pm – 9pm GMT) Goof Events (Out of Character) 3rd Wednesday Monthly – 12noon – 2pm Server Time (6pm – 8pm GMT) The Pirate’s Code a.k.a. 'What Cappy Said!' (IC Code of Conduct) #You are judged by your deeds. And by your cash flow. Be aware of the tabard you wear because what you do affects how your shipmates get treated by others. #Leave your faith or spirituality at the door. Or if you must worship, keep it to yourself. #If a traveling goblin merchant were starving to death and someone offered to trade food for the goblin’s merchandise, he’d starve before he accepted anything but gold. Do the same. #War is profitable; annihilation is not. When hunting, leave a little something for others. It’ll pay off in the end. # Your honor is your word. Keep to it. If you betray your friends, expect no compassion when your enemies come knocking. And never betray a paying customer. It hurts our cash flow and credibility if word gets out! OOC Code of Conduct All greed and things merc aside, hello and welcome to our Out of Character Code of Conduct! We offer these guidelines to our members and to the folks that we interact with so that the right expectation is set straight from the first encounter. If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, feel free to email us. One of our officers will respond right away! #Be Informed. Check your Guild Message of the Day every time you log on. Frequent the guild boards and forums for information updates. #Be a good Communicator. Communication is the key to resolving problems and everyone getting along. Talk as players first always. Be willing to listen at least twice the time as you’re willing to speak. Table conversations if tensions are running high and re-approach the issue a day later with cooler heads. If you need someone to help you talk or work something out, do not hesitate to contact an officer. #Be Fair. Always try to give the benefit of the doubt. Always help the little guy. The game has a way of making karma work! #Pay it Forward. Again, the game has a way of making karma work and if you make karma work for you, amazing things happen! So pay it forward! # Have Fun! That’s what we all pay our subscription fee for! Experience the game and your friends for all that they’re worth! Chain of Command *'Captain '– Charlie. Cappie, Cpt, or Old Crow for short. *'Skipper '– Dezera. She’s been left in charge. *'Bos'un' (Boatswain) – These are the officers on board of The Lady Dusk, responsible for planning and day to day operations of the crew and of the vessel. *'Corsair '– These are veteran crewmen, well relied upon by the Boatswain to steer the crew from trouble and to their destinations. *'Buccaneers '– General members who make up the bulk of our ship crew. *'Swab '– Initiate members who’ve signed on to The Lady Dusk. Swabs are generally given a probation period before the Boatswain place their suggestions to keep the Swabs on board as Buccaneers. Before becoming a Buccaneer, the Swab will be assigned some tasks by either the Boatswain, the Skipper, or perhaps even the Captain himself, to complete. Musters On the 1st and 3rd Saturday of every month at 11am Server Time, we like to hold our In Character Guild Meetings (a.k.a. -- Musters). Musters are where we promote crewmen, issue guild quests to members for their guild rank promotions (Orders from the Captain), forward guild storylines, announce up coming events, and generally anything else that’s in character administrative. Sometimes there after, there is an Out of Character Guild Meeting usually to give officers a chance to touch bases with guildmates, player to player to see how everyone is doing and get feedback on what our guildmates want to be doing with their game. Shindigs 1st, 2nd, and 4th Wednesday of each Month – 12noon – 2pm Server Time (6pm – 8pm GMT) We’ve a number of Role Play Events that we like to run for our crewmen and friends. Here are just a few that is currently on the roster. If you have an idea for an event that you’d like to run, please let us know! Furious’ Potluck Location: The Lady Dusk, docked southwest of Rachet Furious has brought home all sorts of interesting things to eat! This is a chance for crew to role play trying out the varied and exotic cuisines that Azeroth has to offer! Please RSVP for this event so that Furious knows how much chow to bring! Tatianne’s White Elephant Gift Exchange Location: Fray Island Everyone brings a wrapped gift and trades it to Tatianne. Gifts are typically inexpensive, humorous items or used items from home and sometimes, they are just plain trash. But sometimes, they are not. All participants /rand 100 to determine their order from high to low. The participant with the highest number unwraps any gift will /rand with Tatianne to determine which wrapped gift gets traded back. The participant then unwraps the gift and shows it to everyone. Each successive participant, in the order determined from the drawing can either 1) "steal" an already opened gift (if there's one they really like) or 2) be adventurous and go for a wrapped gift from Tatianne. If the participant chooses to steal, the person whose gift is stolen now repeats his turn and either 1) steals another person's gift (he cannot immediately steal back the gift that was just stolen from him) or 2) unwraps a new gift. Items can be stolen only twice. The game goes on until everyone has had their turn. Tavern night at Broken Keel Location: Broken Keel Tavern, Rachet Theme/Mood: Traditional English Village Pub. They operate a little bit differently from conventional taverns where patrons order their food and drink from the bar and pay before being served. Cocktail drinks are a very rare thing as the mainstay of the drinks offered are beers and traditional ales from a tap or bottled wines. Food is also served, usually traditional home style, stick to your ribs meals. This is the sort of setting for relaxing and socializing with friends and acquaintances in a cozy warm setting. Card games, dice, chess, backgammon, toad in the hole, marbles, shuffleboard, and any wagering associated with these are not uncommon. If the mood strikes a wilder tone, yard of ale, ringing the bull, or even pulling some chairs and tables aside for shuffleboard or skittles may be called for. Drinking games are highly encouraged. Alongside of drinking games, however, often comes bar fights. Management reserves the right to excuse patrons who break property that belongs to The Broken Keel Tavern and further repercussions may result there after, depending on the severity of the situation. But a good healthy brawl never done anyone any wrong. See the “Challenges” section below for more details. If a bar fight does break out, those patrons directly involved who help with the clean up after will usually be invited back! Challenges: In game dueling or /rand 100 is acceptable for fights that break out, so long as the method for challenges are worked out between players. Participating players must all agree on the same method for challenges first. If the participating players cannot agree on the same method for challenges, a ‘fair escape’ can be applied ‘Fair Escape’ entitles the barkeeper to group with participating players, having them /rand 1000 and the lowest rolling character(s) will need to leave the Tavern. This will be a ‘fair escape’ as in the character(s) leaving will be assumed to have left Rachet safely. Planned Groups and Raids The most current information about our Planned Groups and Raids can be found on our website at http://www.dusk.wowstead.com/custom/3 Goof Events 3rd Wednesday Monthly – 12noon – 2pm Server Time (6pm – 8pm GMT) Knowing the players as players in our guild and getting to know the new friends we make in game are both very important to us. Plus it’s sometimes nice to break away from the grind or from the role play drama to do something crazy to blow off some steam. That’s what Goof Events are all about. They’re all about kicking back with a few friends and doing silly stuff. There are a number of Goof Events that we like to run on the 3rd Wednesday of each month starting at 12noon – 2pm Server Time. Rock’em Sock’em A dungeon is selected for this purely Out of Character event that participants assemble at and form groups with. Everyone must put their weapons and statted armor away. Clothing that is grey or white but no greater than level 15 are permitted. Please bring your tabard, nekkid folks! After forming groups, we take down the dungeon one knuckle sammich at a time. What drops, you can roll on if it’s appropriate for your class and you may use to finish out the event. Rat Race This is a popular Out of Character event where participants make up gnome alts and race from the start point (usually somewhere disasterously dangerous) to the end point (also usually somewhere disasterously dangerous). No summons or portals, no consumables, no enchants/speed enhancers, no flight paths, and no rezing at the spirit healer is permitted. First gnome to make it through all of the check points along the way to the end point gets bragging rights! Treasure Hunt A character will be corpsed somewhere in Azeroth (Classic, Outside) and clues will be issued to participants to go and find the corpse. First person to find the corpse wins! Darts Everyone meets up in Thunderbluff (make an alt or use your main) and we find a high point to jump off of with the object to land (and most likely die) on a particular point. Usually the organizer sets the point by dropping and dying in a spot himself. Everyone gets a maximum of 2 do-overs to try to hit the target. The players closest wins! Dodgeball Players are divided into teams of 3, each wearing matching colors. One player acts as a referee. Play starts with 10 Heavy leather balls in an 'arena' of choice. On the whistle, teams start running, the ref tossing balls at random. The teams then throw the balls at each other, running and hiding to avoid being hit. After a set time period, the teams count up their balls, with the team with the most being eliminated. In the event of a tie, both teams are eliminated. Play continues until one, or no, teams remain. A 2 ball penalty is issued to anyone who throws a ball to a toon not involved in the game, and a 1 ball penalty for hitting the ref. Category:Horde Guild